Pokemon Fanfiction PL W Oceanie Smutku i Żalu
by Hania L
Summary: Polski Fanfic o Ashu i Dianthcie :) 18
1. Rozdział 1 - Jak uleczyć te rany ?

**Od Autora:**

 **To mój pierwszy Fanfic więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :)**

 **Rozdział 1 - Jak uleczyć te rany ?**

 **Rok wcześniej**

Ash siedział w piwnicy swojego domu trzymając jej zdjęcie, dalej nie mógł uwierzyć że zgineła. Nie dość że już bolało go serce z powodu utraty osoby którą bardzo kochał to jeszcze wszyscy jego "byli" znajomi obwiniali go za śmierć Delii.

Chłopak miał czarny myśli i kilka razy rozważał samobójstwo,ale za każdym razem przypominał sobie słowa mamy by zawsze dążył do celu.

Postanowił że nie ważne co będą o nim mówić inni zostanie mistrzem pokemonó ł także że zmieni imię na Red Satoshi.

 **Teraźniejszość**

Ash a raczej Red przez okrągły rok trenował razem ze swoimi najlepszymi całym roku Red nie odczuwał praktycznie żadnych uczuć a jego ubiór bardzo się zmienił.Red teraz był ubrany w szary płaszcz i kaptur na głowię.

Red był gotowy na rewanż w lidze Kalos.

Red nie wiedział o tym ale był naprawdę popularny wśród liderów sal i samej potężnej czwórki a wiadomość o nim dotarła nawet do samej Dianthy.

Każdy lider mówił o postaci w szarym płaszczu kapturze na głowie i kawałkiem czapki wystającej z nie wiedział jakiej jest płci a jedynym pokemonem jakim walczył był Charizard ale kilku liderów mówiło o jeszcze jednym pokemonie który był pod płaszczem nie mieli pewności ale ponoć był to Pikachu.

Diantha skojarzyła sobie pokemony i próbowała sobię przypomnieć do kogo one należąły ale bez powodzenia.Z resztą czego można było się spodziewać jak nie widziała Asha cały ła się że ma już 7 odznak .

Niezwłocznie wyruszyła do sali w Eisetsu City by spotkać tajemniczą osobę.

Red właśnie wszedł do sali w Eisetsu City by wyzwać Wulfricka.

Red nawet się nie odezwał po prostu kiwnął głową by zacząć walkę wtedy zauważył że na trybunach siedzi Championka regionu wiedział czego chciała ale nie zawracał sobie nią głowy.

Chwilę później Sędzia zaczął walkę .

Avalugg wybieram cię - Powiedział Wulfrick

Red po prostu od niechcenia wyrzucił pokeball po czym pojawił się jego potężny Charizard.

Walka była krótka. Charizard pokonał wszystkie pokemony Wulfricka miotaczem ognia wszyscy byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem mocy Charizarda prócz Reda który przywołał swojego pokemona z powrotem do pokeballa. Zaraz po tym wziął odznakę i udał się w stronę wyjścia.

Diantha szybko pobiegła aby wyjść mu na spotkanie i w ostatniej chwili jej się udał ła na przeciwko Reda nie wiedząc nawet co powiedzieć i gdy Red znudzony czekaniem miał już ruszyć Diantha się zapytała.

Kim jesteś ? i dlaczego jesteś taki tajemniczy.

Red jakby nie słysząc pytań ruszył do przodu.

Diantha próbowała zdjąć jego kaptur ale Red złapał ja za nadgarstek i cichym ochrypłym bez uczuciowym głosem powiedział

Nigdy więcej tego nie rób jasne? - Powiedział stanowczo i groźnie po czym puścił nadgarstek mistrzyni

Ta coraz lepiej rozpoznawała w nim znajomego trenera i nie dając za wygraną poszła za nim.

Jakież było jej zdziwienie że nie idzie on do pokoju w centrum pokemon tylko nocuje w mroźnym lesie.

Red za to zdawał się nie przejmować jej obecnością wręcz nawet podobało mu się że przyszłą tu za nim.

Zimno tu - Powiedziała Championka Kalos

Red słysząc co powiedziała podarował jej kurtkę i widząc że nie ma gdzie spać wyciągnął zapasowy śpiwó po tym sam poszedł spać.

Wczesnym rankiem gdy Diantha jeszcze spałą, Ash nakarmił swoje pokemony i zaczął swój codzienny dziewczyna się zbudziła on trenował już dobre 4 godziny ale jedynym pokemonem jakiego widziała był Charizard.

Długo tu tak trenujesz ? - Zapytała,ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

Odpowiedział byś w końcu ! - Krzyknęła Championka

Dlaczego jesteś taki tajemniczy? Co masz do ukrycia? Zamordowałeś kogoś czy co ?! - Nie zdawała sobie sprawy że to co powiedziała spowodowało że po raz pierwszy do dłuższego czasu poczuł cokolwiek niestety nie było to szczęście a raczej coś podobnego do bólu.

Red odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i gniewnie powiedział

A może to ty kogoś zabiłaś ?! - Nie wiedział co powiedzieć więc palnął to co mu naszło na usta

To skończ z tymi tajemnicami ! - Broniła się piękna dziewczyna

Ale Red powrócił swojego Charizarda do pokeballa

Właśnie wtedy zauważyła pikachu pod jego pł ła wtedy

Hmmm posiadasz Pikachu prawda ? To znaczy ze jesteś z Kanto. Wiesz znam pewnego trenera z Kanto który też posiadał Pikachu - Powiedziała podejrzliwie Diantha

I co z tego ?! Tam wielu trenerów ma Pikachu - Odwarknął poirytowany Red

Tak masz racje ale Pikachu tego trenera bardzo nie lubił swojego pokeballa - Odpowiedziała mądrze Diantha

I ? - Odpowiedział Red

Znasz może takiego chłopca ma na imię Ash Ketchum ma krucze włosy i czapkę taką jak twoja - Powiedziała pełna podejrzeń Diantha

Nie nie znam - Gniewnie krzyknął Red

Yhm - Odpowiedziała Championka

Red mocno poddenerwowany pakując ostatnią rzecz do swojego plecaka ruszył drogą nr 9 w stronę miasta gdzie odbędzie się liga Kalos.

Ale Diantha nie miała zamiaru dawać za wygraną.

Hmm może powiesz mi jak masz na imię ? - Zapytała

Red Satoshi ale mów mi Red - Odparł Chłopak

 **koniec Rodziału 1**

 **Note to readers**

 **If anyone would like to translate this fanfic has me permission to do so**


	2. Rozdział 2 - Do sedna sprawy

**Rozdział 2 - Do sedna sprawy**

Szli tak w milczeniu już dobre 2 godziny gdy w końcu wyszli z tego ponurego i mroźnego lasu.

Weszli do miasta i udali się do centrum pokemon ponieważ pokemony Asha były wyczerpane treningiem.

Może pokazał byś mi resztę twoich pokemonów - Zapytała Diatnha

Red jak by nic nie słysząc podawał pokeballe siostrze Joy.

Hej słyszałeś co do ciebie powiedziałam ? - Powiedziała poirytowana dziewczyna

Red odwrócił głowę i odpowiedział swoim mrocznym głosem

Nie ma opcji żebyś poznała moje pokemony przed ligą

Dlaczego nie ? - Odparła Championka

Red stanął zastanowił się i powiedział

W sumie mógł bym ci pokazać ła byś czas na przygotowania do bitwy by nie była taka łątwa do wygrania.

Diantha zaczerwieniła się ze złoś jesteś taki potężny to udowodnij to.

 **3 godziny później**

Gdy siostra Joy oddała już chłopakowi jego pokemony. Ash wziął Dianthe za rękę i zaprowadził ją na zewnątrz za centrum pokemon,nie było tam nikogo więc wypuścił aż 12 pokeballi.

Pojawili się.

Greninja,Charizard,Sceptile,Meloetta,Zoroark,Tyranitar,Garchomp,Venusaur,Mew,Salamance,Latias,Latios

Diantha z nie dowieżaniem przyglądała się jego potężnym pokemonom ale najbardziej podobały jej się jego legendy

Wow skąd masz te legendy - Zapytała z zazdrością w głosie

Złapałem - Odparł bez namiętnie

Powrócił swoje pokemony do pokeballa i jako że było już późno poszedł spać do swojego pokoju. Diantha udała się za nim

Około 2 nad ranem Diantha po cichu podeszłą do Reda i powoli bezszelestnie zdejmowała jego kaptur i już prawie widziała jego twarz gdyby nie pikachu który gniewnie postraszył Championkę wypuszczając lekkie wyładowania ze swoich policzków.

Red obudził się i krzyknął

Co ty do cholery robisz ?

J-Ja n nic naprawdę - Odpowiedziała przestraszona

Mówiłem ci nigdy masz tego nie robić ! - Odparł mocno wkurzony chłopak

To kiedy w końcu się ujawnisz! - Krzyknęła Diantha

Kiedy będzie na to czas i kiedy będe tego chciał ! - Odkrzyknął Red

Po tych słowach wstał i udał się na śniadanie.

Diantha postanowiła podjąć ryzyko i gdy Ash poszedł na śnaidanie ona zaczęła przeszukiwać jego rzeczy ła plecak a tak zobaczyła około 25 pokeballi. Ale to co przykuło jej uwagę to zdjęcie na którym był Ash ze swoją mamą.Była już pewna że Red to Ash.

Szybko zbiegła na stołówkę i przysiadła się do Reda.

A-Ash dlaczego tak się zmieniłeś - Powiedziała nieco przestraszona

Red słysząc to ledwo co panował nad swoją wściekłością.

Kto ci pozwolił grzebać w moich rzeczach ! - Krzyknął

Nie ważne ! Mów dlaczego kłamałeś ! - Krzyknęła oburzona dziewczyna

Miałem swoje powody - Odparł chłopak już nieco łagodniej

Jakie ?! Mów co to za powody i przestań w końcu kłamać ! - Stanowczo powiedziała Championka

Dobrze,Więc rok temu gdy wracałem do domu z ligi Kalos ... - Red przestał na chwilę ale zaraz wznowił

Zauważyłem wybite szyby w moim wszedłem na podłodze leżała moja mama i plama niej klęczeli Dawn,Max,Brock,Misty,May,Gary,Paul,Iris i Cilean.

W szoku krzyknąłem co się stało a Dawn powiedziała że jego Matka nie chciała mnie wydziedziczyć więc musieli pomóc jej to zrobić.

Słysząc to moje życie zawaliło się w jednej ąc że jeśli zabili moją matkę to mogą zabić też mnie.

Uciekłem do Laboratorium 'a wziąłem moje najpotężniejsze pokemony i uciekłem do piwnicy w moim domu.

Siedziałem tam 2 dni po czym postanowiłem nie dać za wygraną i ruszyć do Kalos ponownie tylko tym razem jako Red Satoshi.

Och Ash to okropne bardzo mi przykro - Powiedziała dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach

Ash też odczuł to co mówił i uronił 1 łzę ale był on już znieczulony odnośnie uczuć.

Nie szkodzi ale... - Zamyślił się na chwilę chłopak

Miło że postanowiłaś pójść ze mną.dziękuje ci - Powiedział

W porządku - Odpowiedziała rumieniąc się Championka

Ale proszę nie mów nikomu - Jedyne osoby które mogą o tym wiedzieć to ty i ja

Dobrze - Szepnęła

 **Koniec Rozdziału 2**


	3. Rozdział 3 - Porwana

**Rozdział 3 - Porwana**

Wczesnego ranka Ash wraz z Dianthą udał się do siostry Joy by zarejestrować się do ligi Kalos.

Gdy już mu się to udało usłyszał

Kogo ja widzę,najgorszy trener świata

Odwal się Max - Powiedział

Uuu boisz się ? A gdzie twoja mamusia ? - Złośliwie powiedział Max

Ash zacisnął pięści ale nic nie odpowiedział

Zostawcie go w spokoju ! - Powiedziała Championka

Na sam widok Brock już się ślinił patrząc na jej biust i idealny tyłek

Nie wtrącaj się chyba że też chcesz doświadczyć jakiś nieprzyjemności - Odwarknął chłopiec

Nie groź mi bo wezwę sierżant Jenny - Powiedziała dziewczyna

Jeszcze zobaczymy - Powiedział Max, po czym odeszli

Hej Ash wszystko gra ?

Tak jest że coś zjemy ? - Zapytał chłopak

Jasne idź zamów nam jedzenie a ja muszę na chwile pójść na zewnątrz by zadzwonić. - Odparła Championka

Ok - Powiedział Red

Ash poszedł zamówić jedzenie a Diantha wszyła na zewną nie było bo było bardzo wcześnie rano.

Gdy wyszła ktoś uderzył ją czymś w głowę i straciła przytomność.

 **15 min później**

Ash zaniepokojony udał się w stronę wyjś wyszedł na zewnątrz zauważył telefon leżący na ł że to telefon Dianthy i że została porwana.

 **2 godziny później u Dianthy**

Diantha ocknęła się i była w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu była związana i zdezorientowana.

W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych okien jedynym wyjściem była klapa w suficie.

Zauważyła że klapa się otwiera.

Do pomieszczenia weszli dobrze już jej znani Max i Brock.

Obawiała się Brocka bo widziała jak się na nią ślinił.

Czego chcecie ! - Krzknęła z przerażeniem w głosie

Ostrzegaliśmy cię,Ale zignorowałaś nas,Teraz tego pożałujesz - Powiedział Max

Puśćcie mnie proszę ! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna

Brock śliniąc się podszedł do Dianthy i złapał ją za brzuch powoli idąc do jej piersi.

Nie chcę nie róbcie mi tego - Mówiła przez łzy

Nie chcesz być gwałcona ? - Powiedział Brock

Nie błagam zostawcie mnie proszę - Mówiła roniąc łzy

Ale zanim skończyła Brock dotknął już jej biustu

To ja was zostawiam samych. - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem Max

W głowie Dianthy była tylko jedna myśl Ash proszę pomóż mi

Brock cały czas macając Championkę przybliżył jej ciało do swojego.

Pocałował ją w szyje i już zaczynał ją rozbierać gdy klapa otworzyła się z hukiem a do pomieszczenia wpadł Ash

Greninja użyj wodnego shurikenu

Wodna żaba wykonała potężny cios zmuszając Brocka do wycofania się

Ash podbiegł do dziewczyny i uwolnił ją a ta od razu przytuliła się do niego płacząc w jego pierś.

 **Koniec Rozdziału 3**


	4. Rozdział 4 - Zbliżone serca

**Rozdział 4 - Zbliżone Serca**

Stali tam jakieś 10 minut gdy Diantha powiedziała.

Dziękuje Ash - Powiedziała po czym pocałowała go.

Ash w szoku po raz pierwszy poczuł radość od wielu miesięcy.

Przepraszam.J-Ja - Powiedziała rumieniąc się dziewczyna.

Ciii - Powiedział Ash po czym przytulił ją i zabrał do pokoju w centrum pokemon.

 **3 godziny później**

Diantha obudziła się i pierwsze co zobaczyła to to że nie ma Asha. Ze strachem zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać po było go więc zeszła na dół do centrum pokemon.

Znalazła Asha trenującego na boisku do walk.

Hej A-Ash - Powiedziała lekko się jąkając

Diantha ? Już wstałaś ? - Zapytał Red

Jak się czujesz ? Wszystko dobrze ? - Szybko dodał

w porządku - Powiedziała dziewczyna

Ash odetchnął po czym dodał

Zrobili ci coś ?

N-Nie - Odpowiedziała Championka

To dobrze - Odparł chłopak

Ash ! - Powiedziała trochę głośniej Diantha

Tak ? - Zapytał Ash

Dziękuje nie ty to nie wiem co by mi zrobił ten ękuje - Powiedziała po czym pocałowała Asha w policzek

Ash zdziwiony powiedział że każdy by tak postąpił na jego miejscu.

Nie jesteś jedyny - Powiedziała

Nie wiedział jak to odebrać.Czy ona go kocha ? - Rozmawiał z sobą w myślach Ash

Po tym Diantha udała się coś zjeść bo byłą strasznie głodna.

Ash kontynuował trening ale cały czas był zamyślony.

Wieczorem wrócił do pokoju i szykował się spać

Gdy już się położył. Diantha powiedziała

czy mogła bym spać z t-tobą ?

Ash zszokowany ślał że po przeżyciach po prostu jest wystraszona więc zgodził się.

Gdy kładła się obok niego zauważył że Diantha jest naprawdę piękną dziewczyną.

Dobranoc Ash - Powiedziała

Dobranoc - Odparł chłopak

 **Następnego Ranka**

Diantha wstała wcześniej od Asha bo miała koszmary

Poszła pod prysznic cały czas mając w głowie myśl co by było ze mną gdyby nie Ash.

Gdy już się wykąpała zauważyła że Ash już wstał i był gotowy do działania.

Obaj zeszli na stołówkę i zjedli śniadanie.

Ash powiedział że nie daleko widziano Xerneas i on chce ją złapać

Udali się do pobliskiego lasu gdzie napadli na nich...

 **Koniec Rozdziału 4**


	5. Rozdział 5 - Czy to się dzieje ?

**Rozdział 5 - Czy to się dzieje ?**

Ash i Diantha zostali uderzeni czymś w głowę i obaj stracili przytomność.Gdy Ash się ocknął zauważył że są związani(Diantha już była przytomna).

Ash był przywiązany do drzewa a Diantha miała związane rę zauważył tych co ich to jak wielu się już spodziewało Max i Brock.

Ash ryknął.

Czego znowu chcecie ?!.

Puśćcie nas ! - Krzyknęła Championka

Max uśmiechnął się i wyjął nóż po czym podszedł do Asha i przyłożył mu go do gardła.

Niee ! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna

Jeśli nie chcesz by coś mu się stało to rób co ci każemy ! Słyszysz ?! - Krzyknął Max

Tak proszę nie róbcie mu krzywdy - Odpowiedziała Diantha

Jeden podejrzany ruch i on ęc uważaj - Powiedział Max z uśmieszkiem na twarzy po czym uwolnił ręce Dianthy.

A teraz rozbieraj się - Powedział Brock

C-co ?! - Powiedziała roniąc pierwszą łzę.

Rozbieraj się albo on zginie ! - Krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Max

D-dobrze zrobię to ale nie róbcie mu krzywdy - Powiedziała

Nagle bajkowa aura otoczyła wszystkich i pojawił się Xerneas.

Następnie użył Psyshocku na Maxie i Brocku a oni zaczęli uciekać.

Od razy Diantha uwolniła Asha.

I przytuliła się do niego.

Xerneas podszedł do Asha.I powiedział że chcę dołączyć do drużyny Asha.

Ash wyciągnął pokeball i przyłożył do pokemona.

 **30 minut później pokój w centrum pokemon.**

dlaczego zrobiłaś to dla mnie ?

Diantha lekko się zarumieniła i powiedziała

Ty mi pomogłeś więc chciałam się odwdzięczyć i...Zależy mi na tobie - Powiedziała dziewczyna

Mi też na tobie zależy. - Powiedział chłopak

Zbliżył się do Dianthy i pocałował ją w usta.

Diantha zaskoczona czując jego miękkie wargi na swoich odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Kocham cię Diantha - Powiedział Ash

Ja ciebie też Ash - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna

Pocałowali się namiętnie a Ash powiedział.

Jesteś taka pię widziałem piękniejszej dziewczyny od ciebie.

Diantha rumieniąc się przez komplementy odparła z uśmiechem.

Ja nie widziałam tak tajemniczego chłopaka jak ty.

Obiecuje ci nikomu nie pozwolę ciebie skrzywdzić.

Dziękuje Ash - Powiedziała Championka

 **Koniec Rozdziału 5**


	6. Rozdział 6 - Zazdrość największym bólem

**Rozdział 6 - Zazdrość największym bólem**

Następnego dnia Ash poszedł trenować.

Diantha siedziała tuż obok gdy przyszła do nich stara przyjaciółka Alexa.

Hej Ash ! - Powiedziała reporterka

Cześć Alexa - Odparł chłopak

Diantha od razu poczuła ukłucie zazdrości o tę dziewczynę

Ale nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać

Alexa spostrzegła Championkę.

Diantha ?! Co ty tutaj robisz ? - Powiedziała zaskoczona

Ja podróżuje z Ashem - Odparła trochę zdenerwowana

Dobrze,ale dlaczego tak wielka Mistrzyni podróżuje z trenerem który może odebrać jej tytuł - Powiedziała reporterka

P-po prostu spotkałam Asha i postanowiłam z nim podróżować - Odparła Diantha

Nie dało się ukryć że Alexa podkochuje się w zauważyła to ale dalej ukrywała swoją zazdrość.

Miło było cię zobaczyć jeszcze muszę iść do ść.Mam nadzieje że jeszcze się spotkamy - Powiedziała reporterka

Hej - Powiedział Ash

Oby nie - Szepnęła pod nosem Championka

Hej nie dąsaj się tak - Powiedział Ash

Ja się nie dąsam - Odpowiedziała podrażniona

Ash uśmiechnął się i lekko pocałował ją w usta po czym wrócił do treningu.

Diantha rumieniąc się poszła po śniadanie dla niej i dla Asha.

 **30 minut później**

Gdy wszyscy już zjedli Ash miał wracać do treningów ale nagły wybuch mu przeszkodził i pojawił się przed nim Zespół R.

Ash wypuszczając swojego pokemona z pokeballa powiedział.

Charizard użył ogona smoka - Charizard wykonał potężny ruch

Są coraz słabsi - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem Ash

Diantha uśmiechnęła się ale nie na dł się Zespołu R ale nie zauważyli że zakradli się do nich Max oraz Brock.

Uderzyli w głowę Asha tak że stracił przytomność.

Max przyłożył Dianthcie nóż do gardła po czym powiedział.

Ruszysz się i po ?

T-tak - Odpowiedziała płaczliwym tonem.

Związali jej ręce i Max powiedział

Skoro my nie możemy ciebie mieć on też nie będzie miał

C-co ! - krzyknęła przerażona ?!

N-nie proszę n-nie ! - Krzyczała

 **Koniec Rozdziału 6**


	7. Rozdział 7 - Tajemniczy pokemon

**Rozdział 7 - Tajemniczy pokemon**

Nie proszę nie róbcie mi krzywdy - Błagała płacząc Diantha.

Max myśląc chwilę wziął nóż i lekko przejechał po policzku dziewczyny.

Wybacz ale zbyt wiele razy już przegrywaliśmy.

Championka zamknęła oczy szykując się na ból.

Usłyszała potężny łą oczy i ujrzała ż obok niego stał Greninja.

Ash - Krzyknęła dziewczyna

Chłopak podbiegł do niej i uwolnił ją.Zauważył że ze strachu zemdlała więc zabrał ją do pokoju w centrum pokemon.

Ash wypuścił wszystkie swoje pokemony i opowiedział o tym co się stał ło 40 jego pokemonów pilnowało centrum pokemon.

Lucario Asha patrolował wschodnią stronę centrum nagle zauważył coś pomiędzy drzewami.

Instynktownie ruszył w kierunku gdzie widział ążał za tajemniczym ruchem aż wybiegł z lasu.

Zauważył wtedy małą samiczkę Eevee przestraszoną brudną i wygłodzoną.Ale nie była to normalna Eevee różniła się ubarwieniem Lucario od razu zrozumiał że ta Eevee jest rzadka.

Wtedy Eevee przestraszona ale jednak z odważną miną rzuciła się w wir walki tracąc ostatki swoich sił.

Zaatakowała kilka razy aż padła z wycień podszedł do niej i podniósł ją.

Próbowała walczyć ale nie miała sił.

Ash wyczuł aurę Lucario i wiedział że coś się stało.

Ruszył do wyjścia z centrum żył małą słodką Eevee w ramionach swojego pokemona.

Ash zabrał ją do siostry Joy i już 15 minut później została oddana w jego ręce.

Ash oddał Eevee swojemu Lucario i poprosił aby się nią zaopiekował.

Sam poszedł do Dianthy która wciąż spała.

Chwile później Eevee zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność i gdy zorientowała się że jest w ramionach Lucario zaczęła strasznie Się wyrywać.

E-Eevee - Można było usłyszeć ale gdy w końcu się uspokoiła lekko zakłopotana przeprosiła Lucario.

Lucario poprzez aurę poinformował Asha że Eevee się ocknęła.

Ash zszedł do Lucario i Eevee poczym zapytał

Eevee co ci się stało że byłaś taka wyczerpana.

E-Eevee,Vee - zaczęła opowiadać

Opowiedziała że jej trener był totalnym dupkiem i chciał ją zmusić do ewolucji a jak ona się nie zgodziła zostawił ją gdy spała.

Ash chwilę się zastanowił i powiedział

Eevee jeśli chcesz możesz podróżować ze mną

Eevee ! - Powiedziała radośnie Eevee

Wtedy Ash jeszcze nie wiedział że ta Eevee wcześniej należała do Maxa.

Przyłożył lekko pokeball do jej czoła i uchwycił swojego nowego pokemona.

Wypuścił ją na zewnątrz po czym powiedział Lucario by wszystkim ją przedstawił

Tak minęła Ash zszedł Wszystkie swoje pokemony powrócił do pokeballa i poszedł spać.

 **Koniec Rozdziału 7**


	8. Rozdział 8 - Mała Słodka Eevee

**Rozdział 8 - Mała słodka Eevee**

Rano Ash zabrał Eevee i pomógł jej się umyć.

Wtedy zobaczył jak rzadkiego i pięknego pokemona udało mu się złapać.

Zamiast normalnego ubarwienia Eevee miała białe futerko.

PS:Rzeczy w nawiasach to myśli w głowie

(Wygląda słodko)Ok Eevee ż jesteś czysta jak łza - Powiedział Ash.

E-Eevee - Ucieszyła się Eevee

Gdy Ash wrócił do centrum pokemon zauważył że Diantha już się obudziła i go szukała.

Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją.

Ona odwzajemniła pocałunek po czym zwróciła uwagę na Eevee w jego ramionach.

Skąd masz Eevee - Zapytała

Wczoraj postanowiła podróżować ze mną - Odparł chłopak

To cudownie ! - Krzykneła radośnie dziewczyna

Ash położył Eevee i powiedział że może sobie pochodzić w okolicy ale żeby wróciła do centrum pokemon za niedługo.

Eevee potwierdziła głową że zrozumiała i udała się w kierunku wyjścia.

Gdy wyszła zauważyła swojego byłego trenera Maxa z Brockiem oraz Dawn która nie dawno do nich.

Max też ją zauważył i od razu powiedział.

Spójrzcie kto nas odwiedził.Czyżbyś zechciała ewoulować.

Evvee odparła przecząco głową.

To czego tu szukasz - Ryknął Max

Wtedy do Eevee dołączył Pikachu Asha

Pikachu - Powiedział Radośnie

Co ?! Dołączyłaś do tego frajera ?! - Krzyknął

Chodź tu do mnie natychmiast ! Muszę cie ukarać - Wykrzyknął Max

Eevee znowu pokiwała przecząco głową.

PS:Pikachu udał się po Asha

Ash słysząc co powiedział mu Pikachu zbiegł na zewnątrz wraz z Lucario.

Max pędem ruszył na Eevee ale w ostatniej chwili zderzył się z kulą aury Lucario który podszedł do Eevee i zabrał ją w ramiona.

Oddawaj moją Eevee ! - Wykrzykiwał Max.

Nie ma mowy porzuciłeś ją i kazałeś ewoulować po takim czymś w życiu nie pozwolę ci ją skrzywdzić ponownie - Powiedział spokojnie Ash

Pożałujesz tego Eevee ! - Krzyknął

Tymczasem Diantha wyszła na zewnątrz słysząc krzyki.

Kto to był ? - Zapytała

To ten frajer Max - Odpowiedział Ash.

 **Tymczasem w centrum pokemon**

Wreszcie go znalazłam

(Ash całuje Dianthe)

Co ?! Jak ta suka śmiała mi go zabrać ! On jest tylko mój - Krzyczała w głowię Blond włosa kobieta

Pożałujesz tego Ash - Powiedziała szeptem

 **Koniec Rozdziału 8**


	9. Rozdział 9 - Porwanie

**Rozdział 9 - Porwanie**

(tego samego dnia)

Ash i Diantha udali się na udała się do toalety gdy to się stało

Usłyszała krzyk i gdy wybiegła na zewnątrz zauważyła w oddali Garchompa i Asha z jakąś osobą na ła ich gonić ale to nie miało sensu byli już za daleko.

Smutna i przestraszona zaczęła szukać jakich kolwiek poszlak ale nic nie znalazła jedyne co widziała to to że osoba która go porwała miała Garchompa.

 **1 dzień później**

Ugh moja głowa,zaraz gdzie ja jestem - Powiedział Ash

Chłopak zauważył że był bez koszulki,miał przywiązane do łóżka ręce i nogi naprzeciwko niego były drzwi a pokój w którym się znajdował,był pusty jedyne co w nim było to jedno okno.

Chwilę później weszła do pokoju kobieta która porwała Asha.

C-co ?! Niemożliwe ? Cynthia dlaczego ? - Nie mógł zrozumieć chłopak

Cynthia uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Asha

Dlatego że jesteś tylko mój i żadna beznadziejna Mistrzyni Kalos nie będzie mi ciebie zabierać - Powiedziała

Ona nie jest beznadziejna ! Ona to moja dziewczyna,kochamy się i nic tego nie zmieni ! - Odparł chłopak

Jeszcze zobaczymy - Powiedziała Cynthia

 **Tymczasem u Dianthy**

Och Ash gdzie jesteś - Mówiła w myślach

Wtedy przypomniała sobie o mówił o niej że ona go kocha ale bez wzajemności.

Tak to może być ona ! Muszę ją znaleźć - Krzyknęła Diantha

 **Dzień później**

Co ty robisz ?! - Powiedział przestraszony

Buduję między nami miłość - Odparła z uśmieszkiem po czym zdjęła płaszcz,chwilę później zdjęła majtki i biustonosz

Podeszedła do Asha zdjęła jego spodnie i bokserki

Cynthia przestań ! Nie kocham cię!Kocham Dianthe ! - Krzyczał Ash

Cynthia nie zważając na jego słowa wzięła jego penisa do ust i zaczęła lekko ssać.

C-Cynthia jeszcze możesz to skończyć ja nie powiem nic policji i wszystko będzie w porządku - Próbował osiągnąć kompromis chłopak

Cynthia zaczęła mocniej ssać i poruszać głową w górę i w dół jej gardła

Nagle przestała ssać i usiadła na jego penisie.

Ugh - Jękneła

 **10 minut później**

Ohh,Cynthia przestań.N-nie kocham cię ! - Powiedział

Ach - Krzyknął

I biały płyn wytrysnął z jego męskości na twarz Cynthi.

 **Koniec Rozdziału 9**


	10. Rozdział 10 - Ash jesteś cały ?

**Rozdział 10 - Ash jesteś cały ?**

 **5 Dni Później**

Ash dalej w niewoli w willi letniskowej Cynthi.

Leży nago przywiązane do uszka pojedyncze łzy leją mu się z oczu zakrywając ślady starych.

Ash - Powiedziała Cynthia ze złowieszczym uśmiechem.

Chyba wiesz co teraz - Dodała

N-Nie proszę nie więcej błagam wszystko ale nie to ! - Krzyczał i szarpał się na łóżku chłopak

Ale Cynthia nie zważając na to co mówił zabawiła się z nim kolejny raz.

Ash czuł ból w sercu,stracił nadzieję i jedyne co chciał zrobić to ł gwałcony tak często że już przestał liczyć.

Kolejna dawka łez spłyneła po jego policzkach.

 **Tymczasem u Dianthy**

Już wiem ! - Krzyknęła pełna podniecenia

Cynthia ma w Kalos wille letniskową,to tam musi przetrzymywać Asha - Powiedziała ostatnie zdanie smutno.

Ruszaj TalonFlame - Powiedziała po czym wsiadła na latającego pokemona i odleciała

 **W Willi Cynthi**

Udało się - Krzyknął w myślach i wyjął rękę.

Chwile później uwolnił resztę swojego ciała ubrał się i wybiegł na korytarz

Biegł dopóki nie zauważyła go Cynthia

Garchomp zatrzymaj go ! - Krzyknęła

Oczy Asha rozszerzyły się a on sam krzyczał

Nie nie nie ,nie wrócę tam ,nie chcę !

Po czym zaczął szybko biec.

Wbiegł do jednej z kuchni gdzie nikogo nie było

Tuż za nim wbiegła Cynthia

W tym momencie Diantha wbiegła do ąc Cynthie pobiegła za nią.Wbiegła do kuchni za nią.

Ash to już koniec nie masz gdzie uciec mówiła Cynthia

Łzy napłynęły do oczu Asha.

N-nie mylisz się - Powiedział chłopak po czym wziął nóż który był tuż obok.

Wtedy wbiegła Diantha

Ash ! - Wrzasnęła

Co tu robisz suko ! - Krzyknęła Cynthia

Ratuje go - Odparła głośno Championka

Wtedy Ash wbił sobie nóż w brzuch

Nie ! - Krzyknęły obie dziewczyny

Diantha uderzyła Cynthie w głowę po czym wzięła Asha na swojego TalonFlama,TalonFlame widząc co się dzieje najszybciej jak mógł leciał do szpitala.

 **Koniec Rozdziału 10**


	11. Złe Zakończenie

**Złe Zakończenie**

Ash proszę trzymaj się mówiła w duchu.

Najprawdopodobniej wyjdzie z tego - Powiedział Lekarz do Dianthy

Tak się ciesze - Powiedziała szczęśliwie

Udała się do łóżka bo było już późno

W nocy Diantha miała straszne ła się (około 2 nad ranem) udała się do ł dworze wciąż było ślała że jeśli i tak nie zaśnie to może pójdzie do Asha.

Była na korytarzu kiedy ich spotkała.

C-co wy tu robicie ?! Wynoście się stąd ! - Krzyknęła

Popatrz kto nas odwiedził Brock - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem Max

Brock złapał óbowała się wyrywać ale to na nic.

Hej dlaczego idziemy do Asha ? - Pytała zdziwiona i przestraszona

Skończymy z nim raz na zawsze - Odparł chłopak w okularach.

C-co ? - Zapytała lekko szlochając

Dotarli do sali w której leżał Ash Max wziął strzkawkę z trucizną i podszedł do niego.

Och Ash-boy a mogłeś nam nie wchodzić w drogę - Powiedział Max

N-nie proszę nie róbcie mu krzywdy błagam was ! Zrobię co chcecie ale zostaw go ! - Mówiła przez płacz lekko się dławiąc ale Max zbliżył strzykawkę do szyi chłopaka

Zaczął powoli wstrzykiwać truciznę.Ash zacisnął pięść i zaczął lekko jęczeć z bólu.

Cierp śmieciu - Mówił Max z chytrym uśmieszkiem

N-nie błagam go proszę błagam,dam wam wszystko co mam,weźcie mnie proszę ! - Krzyczała Championka

Ale Max wstrzyknął całą zawartość ł z pokoju podszedł do Dianthy i roześmiał się patrząc na jej pełną bólu twarz.

Brock puść ją musimy się zwijać.

Brock zrobił co mu kazano i obaj wybiegli ze szpitala.

Diantha podbiegając do Asha mówiła szlochając

A-ash proszę musisz żyć.B-błagam cię p-proszę cię żyj błagam - Mówiła tuląc się w jego pierś płacząc

 **Koniec**

 **!**

 **Pamiętaj że to jedno z zakończeń jeśli złe zakończenie jest ci niemiłe udaj się do dobrego :) Pozdrawiam autor**

 **!**


	12. Dobre Zakończenie

**Dobre zakończenie**

Diantha wbiegła do ąc Asha załamanego z nożem w ręku na chwilę zamarło jej ła do niego wyrwała mu nóż z ręki po czym uderzyła Cynthie w głowę a ona zemdlała.

D-Diantha - powiedział chłopak po czym zaszlochał gorzko przytulając się do jej piersi

J-Ja nie chciałem mówił dławiąc łzy.A-ale ona m-mnie zmusiła.

Już dobrzę Ashy jestem z tobą.Mówiła słodkim głosem.

Udała się z nim na TalonFlame'a i odlecieli w stronę szpitala.

 **W szpitalu kilka minut później**

Te rozcięcia na rękach są małej grubości więc nic mu nie będzie - Powiedział Lekarz

Wielka ulga panie doktorze - Odparła Diantha

Kiedy będzie mógł opuścić szpital ? - Zapytała

Myślę że jutro po południu będzie mógł wyjść - Odpowiedział doktor i udał się w swoją stronę

Och Ash ty idioto nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie bałam - Mówiła uśmiechając się roniąc przy tym łzy radości

Ash nic nie mówił po prostu uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją

Dobrze musisz iść spać - Powiedziała całując go w czoło

Diantha udałą się do swojego pokoju.

W nocy obudziła się z powodu koszmaró ślała że skoro i tak nie chcę już spać to pójdzie do Asha

Gdy szła korytarzem spotkała ich...

Popatrz jaka księżniczka nas odwiedziła - Powiedział z diabelskim uśmiechem Max

C-czego tu szukacie ?! - Krzyknęła

Brock złapał ją i udali się do pokoju Asha

Och Ash-boy a mogłeś nie wchodzić nam w drogę - Powiedział Max wyjmując strzykawkę

Z-zaraz co to jest ! - Krzyknęła Diantha

To ? To tylko trucizna która zabija szybko ale bardzo boleśnie - Powiedział Max niemal się śmiejąc

N-nie proszę nie rób tego błagam was ! - Krzyczała dławiąc się łzami Diantha

Max już miał wstrzykiwać truciznę gdy Ash uderzył go z całej siły.

Chłopak w okularach upadł i sam sobie wbił strzykawkę.Trucizna dostała się do jego ciała a chwilę później on już nie żył.

Brock widząc to wyjął nóż schowany za pasem i rzucił przebijając przy tym brzuch Asha po czym uciekł

Awh! - Krzyknął z bólu chłopak

Ash ! - Podbiegła do niego Diantha.

Nic ci nie jest ?! - Zapytał ją Ash uśmiechając się

T-ty idioto - Mówiła dławiąc łzy

Po czym Ash powiedział

Kocham cię Diantho z całego serca i nigdy nie pozwolę by ktoś cię skrzywdził.To mówiąc pocałował ją.

Ona odwzajemniła pocałunek po czym dodała.

Ja też cię kocham Ash.

Diantha pobiegła po lekarzy.

 **Koniec**

 **!**

 **Pamiętaj że to było dobre zakończenie,jeśli ono ci nie odpowiada udaj się do złego zakończenia :) Pozdrawiam Autor**

 **!**


End file.
